koffandomcom_es-20200214-history
Wolfgang Krauser
Wurtemberg, Alemania |Altura = 200 cm |Peso = 145 kg |Tipo-de-sangre = A+ |Ocupación = Conde de Stroheim |Gustos = Caballería, galopaje |Odios = La vanidad, la falsedad, oponentes débiles |Hobbies = Coleccionismo de antigüedades medievales |Comida = Filete (preparado de forma específica); cualquier cosa (Fatal Fury 2) |Habilidad-especial = Tocar el piano/órgano, todas las formas de apuestas (es sorprendentemente tacaño) (Real Bout Especial) |Estilo-de-pelea = Kampfringen (también fue luchador profesional alemán) |Familiares/Relaciones = Michael Stroheim (bisabuelo, fallecido), Rudolph Krauser Von Stroheim (padre, fallecido), Elza Stroheim (madre, fallecida), Geese Howard (medio hermano, fallecido), Rock Howard (medio-sobrino) |Deportes = Ninguno; no le gustan, pero los practica dentro del aburrimiento lujosamente |Armas = |Musica = Música clásica, ópera |Nombre-completo = Wolfgang Krauser von Strolheim}} Wolfgang Krauser von Stroheim (ヴォルフガング · · クラウザー フォン · シュトロハイム, Worufugangu Kurauzā Fon Shutorohaimu), mejor conocido simplemente como Krauser, es un personaje de Fatal Fury y The King of Fighters. Su nombre y apellido fue extraído de Mozart y uno de los nombres del ex-luchador profesional Karl Istaz. Historia Fatal Fury thumbWolfgang Krauser Von Stroheim es el descendiente No. 32 del clan Stroheim, una gran familia alemana presente desde hace más de un siglo. Como tal, sería educado en las artes más exquisitas de un hombre de la burguesía alemana, siendo además instruido en técnicas de pelea por su padre. Cuando Rudolph Von Zanac (Rudolph Howard), padre de Geese, entró al clan Stroheim, Wolfgang se enfrentaría ahora a su hermanastro Geese, haciendo que se retirara. Tiempo después sobresaldría en su entrenamiento y derrotaría a su padre, al que después mataría por haber perdido. Ocurrido esto, Krauser se convierte en el nuevo amo de la familia. Cabe destacar de debido a este hecho, Krauser es el unico individuo al cual Geese le tiene verdadero miedo,debido a que Wolfgang es el doble de fuerte que el. Él mismo se confeccionaría una armadura con las características del clan para la pelea. Deseaba más poder cada día que pasaba. Pasaría el tiempo y sabría de su hermanastro que se encontraba en South Town, Estados Unidos, y le haría una visita para pelear otra vez con él. Sin embargo Geese Howard apenas estaba recuperándose de su pelea con Terry Bogard, razón por la que Krauser decide buscar al hombre que lo derrotó y acto seguido, Krauser convocacaría a un torneo King of Fighters a nivel mundial, gracias a la fortuna que poseía, después de haber encontrado y advertido a Terry lo que le pasará cuando esté de nuevo ante él. El plan de Krauser para el evento era esperar a Bogard en su castillo de Alemania, no obstante decide agregar un incentivo ordenándole a su sirviente Laurence Blood, secuestrar a Mai Shiranui.thumb Durante la Batalla, Krauser hace gala de toda clase de técnicas del Hakyo Kyusaken, pero finalmente sería derrotado por Terry Bogard. Ante semejante atropello, Krauser se lanza de la torre de su castillo al observar que no soportaría la humillación de ser vencido. Poco después sería rescatado por su fiel siervo, Laurence Blood. No obstante, Krauser quedó agotado y esperaba recuperarse con uno de los pergaminos "de la inmortalidad" que él tenía en su posesión, pero para su desgracia, uno de los secuaces de Geese se lo roba antes de que pudiera usarlo para recuperase. The King of Fighters Karuser participó en el torneo The King Of Fighters '96, en el cual forma equipo con el mismo Geese Howard y con Mr. Big. Durante la competencia, fue testigo de la aparición de Goenitz y de que Geese intentara apoderarse del poder de Orochi. Igualmente presenció como Kyo, Iori y Chizuru derrotaban al heraldo de Orochi. Después de el torneo, Krauser se retira sin represalias en contra de Geese (a diferencia de Mr. Big que intentó dispararle). Solo le dijo que fue una buena experiencia. Luego de eso, Krauser se retira del KOF, siguiendo con su dedicación de mercenario y conde de la familia Strolheim, aunque también estaría esperando un momento de volver a tener otra pelea con Terry. Estilo de lucha thumbEl estilo de lucha de Kruser es mediante Stroheim que es un estilo de artes marciales sintetizadas basada en el arte marcial alemán llamado Kampfringen y antiguo estilo de lucha griego Pankration. Krauser también usa movimientos de lucha, tales como patadas, suplexes y otros. Estos movimientos fueron inspirados por el personaje de anime Tiger Mask. Su movimiento SDM Desire Krauser ''versión unlimited es un homenaje posible de Raoh en Fist of the North Star. Poderes *'Strength: Krauser is a very strong man. You can defeat the skillful enemies using only your brute force''' . *'Ha do Senpu Kyaku (Patada Huracán): '''al pelear contra Terry en su primer encuentro con este, bastó con verle como se hacia esta técnica, y la aprendió en un santiamén. *'Blitz Ball: A ball of fire of royal power. *'Kaiser Wave: '''su técnica mas fuerte, canaliza la energía de Gaia en sus manos, lanzando una gran descarga de energía, cuya velocidad depende de la cantidad de energía que se concentre. *'Hurricane Fist: Krauser puede hacer girar su cuerpo en gran velocidad creando un royal huracán a su alrededor. Esto se llama Senpuuken o Senpuukyaku Hadou, originalmente perteneciente también y fue copiado de Terry Bogard durante una pelea entre los dos luchadores. En Real Bout Fatal Fury Special, lo llama Gigantic Cyclone. Habilidades *'Combate Blindado -' Como se muestra en la OVA, Krauser puede luchar muy bien mientras llevaba su armadura de oro pesado. Él se la quita para su velocidad y agilidad. *'Instrumento musical -' Krauser también puede tocar el órgano piano/muy bien que juega al menos una vez al año en el aniversario de la muerte de su padre. *'Hípica -' Krauser puede montar a caballo muy bien ya que ha estado viajando desde temprana edad la práctica de deportes como el polo. *'Agilidad -' Para un hombre musculoso Krauser es grande, un peleador muy rápido y ágil a pesar de su armadura. Música *'Requiem No. 182: Dies Irae' - Fatal Fury 2, Fatal Fury Special, The King of Fighters '96, SNK vs. Capcom: The Match Of Millenium y The King Of Fighters Memorial *'Lacrimosa' - Real Bout: Fatal Fury Special y Real Bout: Fatal Fury 2 *'Krauser' - Fatal Fury 2: la nueva batalla *'Teiou I - Yabou (el emperador I - ambición)' - Fatal Fury 2: la nueva batalla *'Teiou II - Kako (el emperador II - pasado)' - Fatal Fury 2: la nueva batalla *'Teiou III - Réquiem (el emperador III - Requiem)' - Fatal Fury 2: la nueva batalla Apariciones *Fatal Fury 2 - jefe *Fatal Fury Special - jefe y personaje seleccionable *Real Bout Fatal Fury Special *Fatal Fury: First Contact *Real Bout Fatal Fury 2 *Fatal Fury 2: A New Battle *The King of Fighters '94 - en el final del Fatal Fury Team/Equipo de Italia *The King of Fighters '96 *The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match *KOF 2000 - Maniack striker de Mai, solo en PS2 *KOF 2002 - cameo en el stage de italia *Garou Densetsu Sougeki - jefe *The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2 *The King of Fighters (pachinko) *Quiz KOF - no seleccionable *Garou Densetsu Special - jefe *The King Of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match - background cameo Tarjetas Archivo:Wolfgangkrausercfc1.gif Archivo:Wolfgangkrausercfc2.gif Archivo:Wolfgangkrauser.png Sprites Fatal Fury: First Contact Fatal Fury 2 Real Boult Fatal Fury Special The King Of Fighters 96 Diseño KOF XIII Diseño fanart KOF XII Galería Krauser-rbs.jpg|Krauser en RBS Artwork 016.jpg Krauser-suit.jpg Krauser-anime.jpg Wolfgang-rbrb.jpg 200px-Krauser_(1).jpg|Krauser en FFS. Krauser-ready.jpg|Krauser siendole puesta su armadura. Krauser-kof97-hkstyle.png|Krauser en un artwork de un manga chino. What a tough.png|Historia en FFS. Curiosidades *Krauser es un especialista en diversas artes marciales europeos como: la esgrima, el boxeo, el savate, la lucha libre, la lucha grecorromana, el pancracio y el kampfringen. *Krauser aparece en un artwork promocional de KOF '97, siendo que está totalmente ausente en esta entrega. *Krauser tiene un cierto parecido con Aldebaran de Tauro en Saint Seiya Soul of Gold en cuanto a estatura, musculatura, tamaño y color de cabello. *Krauser aparece junto con Laurence Blood y Axel Hawk en el stage de Londres en KOF XIII. *Krauser puede pelear con o sin su armadura. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Alemania Categoría:Personajes pirokinéticos Categoría:Personajes geokinéticos Categoría:Personajes de Fatal Fury Categoría: Sub-jefes Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Saga de Orochi Categoría:Personajes KOF '96 Categoría:Habilidad en Lucha libre Categoría:Habilidad en Cuerpo a Cuerpo